Time Travel
Summary Time Travel is the ability to travel to different points in the past or future. While not directly damaging, time travel can be used to defeat one’s opponent while they are weaker or more vulnerable. Alternatively, some users can exploit paradoxes such as the grandfather paradox to erase foes from existence. Methods This section is to demonstrate the various uses of time travel in fiction or realistic, optionally or possibly, that would likely result in the acquiring of feats and/or stats. Some powers such as: * [[Causality Manipulation|'Causality']]/Fate/History Influence: Able to change and effect things that have yet to happen and/or things that have come to pass. * [[Precognition|'Predicting the past or future']]: This is technically an informal version of Time Travel as you see your future or past self and you retrieve which ever information from those points in your time and then brings it to your present self. * [[Time Manipulation|'Time']]' & Space Influence': With bending and shaping time and space in points of where and/or when. * Speed/Time Dilation: Considered a realistic method of time Travel as you travel close to the speed of light, near a singularity, time slows down for you (It has to follow exactly at least one of the two), while not really the time travel of sci-fi, but is considered a form of time travel following laws of physics, it can also only work one way, that that is to the future. ** In a fictional sense depending on which verse you use, if traveling ludicrously fast, one can travel to the actual past or future which time cannot be measured or incalculably significant, and verses cannot apply for this feat/stat if they still have a known rate of speed. *** (Ex. Flash DC) *** (''Excluding "Back to the Future")'' ** In a work of fiction, some Verses have different Spaces where Time moves differently from their own relative space. *** (Ex. Planet of the Apes, Interstellar, Warhammer 40k) Types There are some types of Time Travel that are different from one another that would deal with the issues of paradoxes (This would help greatly for civilization profiles that deal with the achievement of Time Travel, which would likely result in higher than Universal Tier): * Type 1: Causal Loop: Where time travel to the past is already predestined and the travel was going to happen where something caused the events to happen, where the event would lead to the inevitable time travel to happen, and so on an so forth, this creates the issues of nothing actually changed, intertwined with causality and free-will issue. ** With Causal Loops, it is more related to Fate rather than just simply going back to the past as it doesn't give the user a choice, this causes all sorts of Free-Will issues, this way there is no paradoxes as no one is doing anything differently and everything plays out exactly how it should be, the user is gonna do the things they did or will do. ** It can differ depending on how things play out, is fate dependent on a certain person or event to happen, all that matters is how things fall into place. *** (Ex. Terminator, La Jetee, Primer) * Type 2: Alternate Reality/Multiverse: Where traveling to the past can change history, not in the sense that your future changed, but branched off into a new universe/timeline, this avoids the issue of actually having paradoxes, but there are a few things that are required that would allow this to happen or gain certain feats, stats or powers: ** For any other alternate reality or universe to be created, it would require the mass and/or energy equivalent to create any universe (like the Big Bang) ** Unless those alternate realities already exist and the user just travels to those preexisting universes, the above method would not be required (to the exact amount at least). ** Users who have a Higher Dimensional Existence or Manipulation would likely be able to do even create alternate universes without the required energy. *** (Ex. J.J Abrams' Star Trek, DC Comics, Marvel Comics) * Type 3: Flexible/Immutable Timeline: This method of Time Travel is where when a change to the past/present does happen but one's present or future does not change from their initial result (Ex. killing your own grandfather, stopping your parents from meeting, Buffer period, fixing a past mistake/correcting the course to the original destination), This can be explained away as where either the time traveler fixes the change or the course of time does fix itself somehow (Fixing the Grandfather Paradox). ** While changes to the past or future can be made, whether or not paradoxes do happen or not depends on how the verse in question's time travel method works, if the past can be changes and does change the future or the user's present (Which would mean that it is likely Multiverse), or where the timeline creates gaps from the changes and where they would latter convert on the other end. *** (Ex. Futurama "Roswell that Ends Well", Movies X-men, Back to the Future, Family Guy "The Big Bang Theory") Paradoxes Paradoxes are basically illogical happenings, something that did happen that cannot happen for various reasons, such as consistency. If a change to the past is made for one's present, or if one attempts to change one's present based on their future, and/or any the fix to the past from the initial change does not get fixed, then it would cause the paradox to happen, likely some sort of existence erasure. Ex.: # If the time traveler undoes all the means of his own conception # That would mean he has never been born # which in turn means he could never time travel # which means he couldn't have stopped his own conception # which means he should have still existed # which means he should have still time traveled to undo his own conception # So on and so forth. NOTES * It is important when marking a profile page for Time Travel to make sure which ever method it applies to is noted and if they would accurately follow them. * For any Civilization to achieve the means of Time Travel would have to be detailed as to how they would achieve it and what are the means of which would come from it's in-practiced use. Limitations * Maybe unable to travel to different points in space, and instead remain in the same spot but in different time periods, which may possibly result in telefrag. * Users may require a specific device or ability, and thus the user may be rendered unable to time travel if they somehow lose said method. * Certain verses have rules against how the user may change the past, and changing the past may be fruitless in a deterministic universe. * If said verse follows the Butterfly Effect, then a single seemingly insignificant change could drastically cause long term alternate changes. Category:Powers Category:Profile